


Jerry/George - My Immortal

by HtmlDragons



Category: Seinfeld
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, My favourite bit is when Kramer dramatically bursts in in-time with the start of the guitar solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HtmlDragons/pseuds/HtmlDragons
Summary: This is a Jerry/George fanvid I made, it's set to My Immortal by Evanescence.





	Jerry/George - My Immortal




End file.
